SasuSaku Needed scrolls and Second Generation
by djscratchpony
Summary: This my friends is a SasuSaku story but this doesn't have Sasuke in this chapter.


All the teams were wild up for the Chūnin Exams. Sakura's team consisted of Hananato and Itchiki Uzumaki (NaruHina conformed in chapter 615) and Len Inzuaka (Kiba isn't / doesn't have a girlfriend/ fiancé/ married, but in this Fanfic he is married to an oc). Sai's team consisted of Jinee Yamanaka (SaiIno is very possible and probably going to happen.) Sana Nara (ShikaMari is very possible, but idk cuz' I stopped at Shippuden episode: Infiltrate! the Village Hidden in the Rain) and Butane No Sabaku. (Kankurō does not have a girlfriend/ fiancé/ married either, but in this Fanfic he is married to an oc. But she dies.)

"Will the next contestants please step forward?" Shikamaru Nara spoke. (Shikamaru is the proctor for the Chunin exam in a movie where Naruto is versing Konohamaru.) "Itchiki Uzumaki, and Butane No Sabaku."

"Alright!" Itchiki yelled. "This is gonna be fun!"

Half way into the battle when Itchiki was making his hand signs for his Mirror Illusion Jutsu (not a real jutsu. The only thing closest of an illusion jutsu is the Kekkei Genkai that Haku has which is Ice Release), Mist and Sound ninja bombed the entrance. A crowd of screaming people ran amuck. The elite ninjas stood behind to help. Snakes slithered through the aisles of the stand. Villagers crying pain as getting bit. One woman ran and smacked a snake with her handbag. Sakura's green eyes searched for the source. "Kabuchimaru…" watching him escape, she ran after him. Kakashi, the Chunin and Gennin ninja escorted the villagers to the nearest allied village. Sai, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto stayed to defend the village. Sakura ran through the stands.

"Shit! The scrolls! I need to get the sacred ninja scrolls!" "Go Naruto!""We have to get those ninja scrolls, Hananato.""I know, Itchiki." The Chūnin ninja grabbed her little brother's hand and ran to the Hokage's Residence. "I will return well." Naruto assured. "Be careful, Naruto." Naruto looked back. "I love you, Hinata."

He ran to the Hokage's resistance. On his way, his saw two young ninja, one used a mirror jutsu and the other used a Rasengen on fifteen Mist Ninja. The Chūnin's Rasengen got reflected. "Ow!" The girl yelled. Naruto could tell that the children were almost dead and have only little chakra left. "Itchiki, Hananato!" Naruto ran to his daughter and son. He then intervene the battle. Seeing his children almost dead, he used his Rasenshurkin. But since, Itchiki still had the mirror jutsu in play; Naruto's Rasenshurkin bounced off a mirror and hit him, Itchiki and Hananato. Naruto's clones puffed away. (isn't that depressing?) The Kage threw a shurkin then ran free. "Father!" Itchiki yelled. "I'm alright Itchiki," Naruto said.

"We need to find Moegi." Itchiki, Hananato and Naruto started running to the hospital wanting to find Moegi. Naruto tripped and fell. "Father!" Itchiki started to cry. "Go to the hospital, find Moegi!""But-" "No. Go find Moegi!" Hananato yelled. Itchiki ran to the hospital as the wind ran threw his blond hair. Hananato with her father. "Dad…" "Yes?" "Don't ever scare us like that again." "Okay Hananato." Naruto promised. Hananato heard footsteps behind her. "Dad, crawl." He and Hananato crawled to the nearest shop to hide in. She helped prop her father on the table, then heard some ninja outside of the shop.

"I saw the fox and a girl around here." One said. "Search every nook and cranny!" another demanded. Hananato didn't question anything about the fox; she knows all about it. "I'm going to stall. Run out of the back entrance. And run to Moegi.""No! I will not have my daughter risk her life for me." Naruto whispered. "Dad, do what I say for once.""No-""Keep looking forward and don't look back, fend for your comrades, no matter what the cost. That's my ninja way!" She told him. "Alright, be safe." He asked running from the back entrance to the hospital. "Whah…" Naruto looked behind him. His trail of blood stained the road. The Hokage took a step further. "Damn…" The houses, shoppes, and buildings became blurry. His body fell to the ground. A male ninja, around nineteen years saw Naruto.

"Lord Naruto!" The ninja (Konohamaru. Tee hee) cried out. He summoned a pigeon. "Send this to Moegi now." The pigeon flew. The jonin ripped two pieces of his shirt and wrapped it around Naruto. "Hang in there."

Konohamaru took Naruto and hid inside a building. Then he was questioning Naruto. "What happened?""I saw…Itchiki and Hanatano…dying…"

"Hurry up!" yelled a medical ninja "Another Elite ninja was wounded!" Itchiki ran to the hospital entrance.

"Help!""Whoa, Itchiki!" Someone pulled him to the side. It was Moegi. "Why are you in such a hurry-You're hurt!" Moegi started to heal him.

"It's dad! He's hurt, and it's my entire fault." Itchiki began to cry again.

"What happened?""15 Mist ninja attacked me and-" Itchiki fell in Moegi's arms. Moegi continued to heal.

Shikamaru turned around and saw Hinata and Sakura. "Cool, you're back.""8 Trigrams, Gentle fist!" (Real jutsu). "Eight gates of Lotus!" (Real Jutsu). "Shadow Pull Jutsu!" (Real Jutsu). Ino used her mind possession jutsu a ninja another one saw her do this. The other Mist went up to Ino's victim and stabbed his neck. "Ino!" Sai ran to her but two elite enemy ganged on him. Sai painted 3 dragons.

"Super Beast Scroll!" The ninja that was vs. Sai, used a mirror jutsu (again, not a real jutsu). Sai's dragons attacked him. "Aaaa" thud. Sai flew backwards. "Sai!" Hinata called. The other one used a metal jutsu and crushed Sai's right leg. Sakura rushed to Sai's rescue. "She shouldn't be fighting-" Sai yelled. "She could heal us and herself, Sai.""I don't care-""She's been fighting with Choji and me for years.""No Nara! She's my wife, not yours. I know what's best for her!" Sai voiced. "You wanna prove that Sai?""Gladly."

"Guys stop! Fight them, not each other!" Tenten yelled (Tenten would totally say that).

"How's Lord Naruto doing from yesterday?" asked Konohamaru. "His condition didn't change." Konohamaru began to tear. "I've already lost my grandfather, and uncle Asuma. I don't want to lose Lord Naruto." A nurse pulled Konohamaru into a hug. "Konohamaru!" Moegi called. He ran to Moegi. "It's Itchiki. I've managed to heal him, he'll be okay.""Did he tell you anything? I assume that Itchiki was with Lord Naruto when the attack happened."

"Yes. Itchiki ran to find me; I pulled him aside and talked to him. He said "It's father! He's hurt, and it's my entire fault." I asked what happened, he told me: "fifteen Mist Ninja attacked me and-" that's all he could say before he passed out."  
"Alright when he wakes up ask him what else happened and if he wants to see Lord Naruto. Where he was, I'm sure he was going to the retrieve the scrolls. I'll complete Lord Naruto's task." "You got it." Konohamaru kissed Moegi lightly on her pink lips and left. (Konohamaru and Moegi forever!)

The team was still fighting the ambush. Sai pulled the kunai out of his collar bone. "Fuck!" He ran to use his scroll but a Mist jonin teleported behind him and stabbed him in his back. "Sai!" Ino sprinted to Sai but a ninja grabbed her neck and started extracting her chakra (one of the six Peins did it to Naruto.) Hinata ran towards Sai "The Protective 8 trigrams 64 Palms!" Ino bit his hand and he let her go. She ran to Sai and healed him. After healing Sai, Ino was healing herself; she realized she was all out of chakra. Sakura saw Ino and healed her, but she pushed Ino away when a paper bomb kunai struck in front of them. After that recoil, Sakura charged for a group of Mist ninja and she punched them and they flew backwards. Then dashed to protect Ino, when Sakura saw that Ino had regained chakra, she fled to the hospital. "I'll be back. Bring anyone to me if they are in critical condition."

"We have a one-eighty!" Tenten shouted. "Hinata, use your Byakugan, find Naruto.""Right, Byakugan!" "Well?" Shikamaru asked. "He's at the hospital."

"God damn it!" yelled Shikamaru. "Sai, I gotcha'." Hinata took Sai, hid behind some debris then healed him. "Super beast scroll!" a Chūnin took Sai's scroll and then casted five snakes to wrap up the ninja (well, yeah I was going to give him a different jutsu, but I'm like probably not. I had no ideas.) "Well, whatdya' know." Shikamaru smiled. "Sai couldn't focus because of you instigating about Ino, asshole." (Wow. He sure is defensive.) "Excuse me, I need medical ninja now.""Yes, Lord Gaara." "Thank you." Itchiki moaned. Moegi stood up quickly. "Itchiki. Can you hear me?" Itchiki sat up slowly. "Where's father?" "He is the other hall. Do you remember what happened?" "I think so. Father saw me and Hanatano. – Oh no Hanatano! I have to go find her!""I will send medical and elites to take her here.""But I have to do it alone!" Itchiki cried. "I will go." "Please Moegi she's my sister!" Itchiki pleaded.


End file.
